The Race For The Happiness
by Bad influenceo
Summary: Isabella Marie Swan is a normal teenager who lives with her aunt and uncle since her parents and stepdad died in a car accident. Her only dream is to get away from them but what happened when she's forced to marry the King of a small country?Will she find a way to escape or she'll find love? A bit of drama but mostly Romance and humor and lemmons eventually
1. My life

**Hey guys this is a story that I had in my head for a long time and I decided to give it a try. It's an BPOV story but maybe I'll do an EPOV if you want XD**

Chapter 1: My Life

In the great city of New York, in a small, peaceful neighbor there was a two bedroom house with a small garden, that's where I was living with my stepdad's, second cousin, James and his wife Victoria since my step dad, Phil and my parents, Charlie and Renee, died in a car accident when I was seven years old.

James was a tall, blond, good-looking man with blue eyes, He worked as a barman to a local bar and every night after work he was coming home smelling cheap beer and smoke. He was rude, arrogant and I hated him since the first time I lay eyes on him.

His wife Victoria had red hair and brown eyes, her voice was high pitched and all she cared about was to keep her beauty as long as she could and to whine about everyone and everything. When she was younger she had won the second prize to a beauty contest and since then she thought that she had automatically became a super model. I didn't like her either but I didn't have a choice but to stay with them until I turn eighteen.

I know that I should be more grateful for the persons that had raised me and often when I was complaining about them, people were thinking that I was a bitch but no one knew what was happening in our house.

The angels that had adopted an orphan girl were an image that they had manage to create for everyone at our neighbor but they were far from that. They were manipulated me for almost three years until I understood what they were doing and I tried to resist. I was ten years old the first time they hit me and since then that was my day.

Bruises, cuts, marks around my wrists and many broken ribs were the evidence of their behavior but I never showed them anywhere. I didn't want to put them in jail, they had raised me after all and I owed them.

As I was getting older after every fight they would lock me up to the dark basement letting me starve all day and I could come out only if I was apologizing or if they wanted something from me.

I was sitting one more time at the darkness and I couldn't stop the images of my parents and Phil that were coming to me.

My parents split up a few days after I was born but they remained good friends and they were talking to each other on the phone daily. I and mom had moved in Phoenix but after a few months we returned to Port Angeles a few hours away from Forks. Even after my mom met and remarried Phil, they stayed close. I had my parents with me and I found a second dad at Phil's face.

We were a big happy family and we did everything together. I was happy and content and I couldn't imagine what was about to follow.

Usually every weekend, I had a babysitter to look after me while the adults were outside for a movie or just to hang out and have fun. That night they went to a concert and as they were returning a drunk driver made them to lose the car's control. No one survived. Since the only relatives were Victoria and James I was delivered to them in New York. In the beginning they didn't want me either but when they found out that they could use my money from my dad's insurance they accepted me. I never saw the money though.

My room was a small room that they used it as a closet before me. No windows, no space just for my bed and a small closet.

I couldn't wait to turn eighteen and be able to leave them once and for all.

And not only that but they were now addicted to casino. They were out almost every night playing cards with famous and rich people.

I got up sighing and start walking around the dark room. I was hungry, hurt and scared. I didn't want to show them but I was scared. I was just sixteen for crying out loud and I already suffered many things but I had a limit and I was ready to explode.

I couldn't sleep at nights, I had to have light in my room to get asleep and my room was like a second basement. I didn't have friends because I was a loner and I didn't have a boyfriend because I never let anyone to touch me. I couldn't trust anyone and I couldn't talk to anybody either.

Today we had argued because as Victoria had said I was already sixteen and we could this as our advantage. I closed my eyes and remembered how that discussion went.

I walked to the kitchen and found both of them sitting. Victoria looked at me and smiled odd since she never cared about me.

"Bella come here for a minute we want to talk to you" Victoria said

I sat down carefully and looked at them

"Bella you grew up and you become a fine woman" Victoria never called someone pretty or beautiful except from herself, not that I was beautiful but that was beside the point.

"It is time to use that as an advantage, to get rich" James said

"I don't understand" I said confused

"Beauty pageant, contests or even a good marriage with a rich person can put us straight to the high society" she said excited

"I don't want to get married and I don't want to take part to beauty pageant, I want to study and become a writer" I answered

"You will do what you have to do for this family" James said pissed

"No. I will do what I have to do for me. My mother always wanted that" I said and got up

"You selfish bitch" James screamed and his hand made contact with my cheek and I fell down.

That wasn't enough for him of course and he spent twenty minutes hitting me and cursing. Since then I was locked in this basement.

I touched softly my cheek and flinched in pain, I was sure that it was swollen and silent tears run from my eyes.

I snort sarcastically at Victoria. Now they would have to wait for the next contest to send me. I couldn't believe they had said something like this to me I mean beyond stupid they were blind too? I was beyond plain. Brown eyes, brown hair that reached my waist and slim body.

Five hours passed and eventually they let me out of the basement and let me eat a slice of bread and to drink some water before they locked me up to my room and let me all day into darkness. As I was curled in a ball at my bed I couldn't stop but wondering… that would be my life? For one more time I missed my parents and I wished to wake up one day and to discover that all of this was just a very bad dream.

**Bad? good? horrible? Continue or not?**


	2. In tears

**Hello guys I am here again and I am happy to see that I already had reviews. Well as many of you pointed out it was a short chapter and it wasn't enough to decide if you like it or not. This chapter will be longer, thank you again for followed, favorite or reviewed this story.**

Chapter 2: In tears

Next morning when I woke up I found my door unlocked and I could hear the TV playing in the living room but nothing else and I hoped that James and Victoria were away. However I wasn't that lucky. Maybe Victoria was at some beauty-doing-thing but James was in the living room holding – already- a beer in his hands.I always felt awkward around James because every time we were alone he was looking at me in a way that made me to want to disappear. This time though, things got pretty ugly.

When I walked inside the living room he raised his eyes and smirked.

"Bella bring me one more beer and come here" he ordered

Obediently, I handed him his beer and sat at the couch as far away as I could go but he didn't accept that. He sat next to me and he put his arm around me. He put his disgusting face in my hair and I felt trapped.

"You know that you smell amazing?" he asked whispering "you have grown into a beautiful young woman Bella" he said again

"James you're drunk" I said trying to get away from his hands

He raised his face and breathed on my face. I felt like throwing up as I smell the beer and the sweat from his body. He grabbed my back neck violently and crushed his lips to me.

I tried to fight him off, I tried to get away but he misunderstood and he thought that I was enjoying myself. I heard the beer's bottle to hit the floor and to smash into many pieces as his now free hand grabbed my breast and he tried to lay me down.

Fortunately he was drunk enough to be weak so after a few efforts I managed to push him away and run away from him.

I didn't know where I should go so I ran out of the door and hide behind a car as I could hear James's voice yelling my name and demanding to return home.

I knew that when I return home I would be punished but I would wait Victoria to return home. Not because she knew something but she wouldn't accept her husband to want any other woman than herself.

And just like that the rest of my days passed. I didn't know the reason but both James and Victoria were away from home almost all day, every day –not that I am complaining - but still it was weird.

A week after James attack, Victoria woke me up at 3.30 in the morning, tossed a back at my bed. "Pack up we are leaving in an hour" she ordered and disappeared.

I was shocked. Usually when they wanted to travel I stayed behind at home what was wrong now? In any case it wasn't a good sign that they wanted me with them but I didn't have a choice.

I put some clothes in the bag and walked out of my room.

"Where are we going?" I asked

"You'll see" James answered

We got into the car and we didn't talk at all as we headed towards the airport. When we arrived James went to pay for our tickets and Victoria practically dragged me with her digging her long, sharp nails into my forearm.

"We are all set" James announced

They kept ignoring me as they whispering things to each other and I choose to ignore them as well. I followed silently into the plane and as soon as I found my seat I took out my mp3 player and put my favorite music on still not knowing where we were going.

I smiled as the lyrics started to fill my ears and the lyrics started describe how I felt.

**We're not gonna be  
Just apart of their game  
We're not gonna be  
Just the victims  
They're taking our dreams  
And they tear them apart  
'til everyone's the same  
I've got no place to go  
I've got no where to run  
They love to watch me fall  
They think they know it all**

**I'm a nightmare, a disaster**  
**That's what they always said**  
**I'm a lost cause, not a hero**  
**But I'll make it on my own**  
**I've gotta prove them wrong**  
**Me against the world**  
**It's me against the world**

**We won't let them change**  
**How we feel in our hearts**  
**We're not gonna let them control us**  
**We won't let them shove**  
**All their thoughts in our heads**  
**And we'll never be like them**

**I've got no place to go**  
**I've got no where to run**  
**They love to watch me fall**  
**They think they know it all**

**I'm a nightmare, a disaster**  
**That's what they always said**  
**I'm a lost cause, not a hero**  
**But I'll make it on my own**  
**I'm gonna prove them wrong**  
**It's me against the world**  
**Me against the world**

**Now I'm sick of this waiting**  
**So come on and take your shot**  
**You can spit all your insults**  
**But nothing you say is gonna change us**  
**You can sit there and judge me**  
**Say what you want to**  
**We'll never let you in**

**I'm a nightmare, a disaster**  
**That's what they always said**  
**I'm a lost cause, not a hero**  
**But I'll make it on my own**  
**Me against the world**

**I'm a nightmare, a disaster**  
**That's what they always said**  
**I'm a lost cause, not a hero**  
**But I'll make it on my own**  
**I've got to prove them wrong**  
**They'll never bring us down**

**We'll never fall in line**  
**I'll make it on my own**  
**Me against the world**

I was lost in my thoughts and I barely understood when we were up in the air. I never looked at Victoria or James and I started wondering the reason they wanted me with them in this trip. It was weird and I was scared. The only reason they would do something like that was to get rid of me.

I sighed and decided that I was going to find it out anyway sooner or later so I relaxed back in my seat and let the music speak for me.

We landed six hours later and I turned off my music to listen where we were anyway.

"Ladies and gentleman we arrived at Isle Esme enjoy your stay and thank you for travelling with us"

Isle Esme? I tried to remember when was the last time I heard that name but I couldn't. It sounded awfully familiar and I was sure I heard the name before but still I couldn't remember.

I followed James and Victoria outside and we met someone who –as it seems- was waiting for us. He was a tall, lean but muscular man and bold. He was wearing sunglasses, black pants and a long black coat. At his left ear he had a black earring, he was wearing a ring in his little finger and he had a cigarette in his mouth.

He was standing next to an enormous limo and when we approached he opened the door for us and we got inside. I was hesitant, Victoria and James excited.

We were in that limo for almost an hour and during that hour nobody talked. I could feel everyone's eyes on me but it was easy to ignore them because I was mesmerized by the wonderful view.

Isle Esme was like a small country and it seemed like we were in another world. Even though there were cars the sky was a bright blue, the roads were clean and there were small white houses with cute little gardens and bicycles.

I was used to the life of the big city and I was pleasantly surprised when I saw that there are kids that still played all together and they didn't spend most of their times looking at their phones, there were groups of teenagers that were laughing and groups of people who were around a table laughing, eating and drinking.

However we didn't stop and we continued to a place where there were only green fields and beautiful lakes. I was able to see small animals to run around and that brought a smile to my face. I felt relaxed.

Finally we arrived to our destination and as soon as I got out of the limo I looked at the huge area in shock.

In the middle of nowhere, surrounded by trees and with security guards everywhere there were a castle. I didn't imagine this it was a castle.

"Welcome to the Isle Esme's Kingdom" the bold guy told

I looked at Victoria and James trying to understand but they didn't do anything. Why we were here? The King lived here? The King summon as here?

I was confused and I followed Victoria and James inside the palace hesitantly. The closer I was getting to the castle the stronger my bad feeling were. Something was terribly wrong but I couldn't figure it out yet.

The bold guy led us inside the palace and straight to a smaller room.

"I'll call for help" he announced, bowed and walked away fast.

I looked around a little dizzy. I didn't know what's was going on. In the corner of the room there was a beautiful, white wedding dress. It was strapless, really expensive –obviously- and it had a flower from the top which went straight to the floor made by real diamonds. The design as far as I could tell was made in a way that the face of the prides would be hidden by a see-through white mask- like thing.

"So Bella here is the thing" Victoria started "we are here for you" she announced simply

I looked at her confused "Excuse me?"

"See, the other day, when we were at the casino we heard rumors that the King of this country was a playboy and his father, wanted to see him settle before he made him a King. But he had a problem, he was looking for a wife for his but unfortunately he had a problem finding one. He had send people to look all around the world for the right person and he had simples request. The girl must me somewhat beautiful and innocent. She should have gone to school and of course she should be pure, if you know what I mean. What was the most wonderful thing? He didn't care if that girl had a royal bloodline or not. Of course it was difficult to find someone who would give their daughter that easily"

I was looking at her terrified. Suddenly a conversation we had days ago come back in my mind. A good marriage was the solution for us.

"You can't do this to me. Victoria I'm begging you don't do this" I pleaded

"Bella you don't have choices" James said

"I'm just sixteen I don't want to get married, I won't" Mad I tried to open the door but suddenly I was crushed to the wall and James hand kept there as Victoria started practically to rip my clothes.

Holding me tightly, against my own will they put on me the wedding dress. They ignored my cries and pleadings as a group of five girls walked inside and started apply makeup and did my hair. I was crying hard but nobody seemed to hear me.

When I was ready James appeared again and he dragged me to the aisle ignoring my efforts to escape from him. I saw a few people to look at me curious but soon they turned to look at the man who was standing at the end of the aisle.

I couldn't see his face, he had it covered by mask similar to my own but when I stand next to him and he turned to look at me he had the greenest eyes I have ever seen.

Silent tears were running from my eyes as I was shaking as he took my hands in his. I didn't remember the ceremony at all except from the moment that I sobbed the "I do".

And that was it. I was married to a playboy, probably years older than me and I didn't have a choice but to accept it.

H bent down and ready to kiss me but he stopped suddenly and whispered.

"You didn't want this"

His velvet voice made me look at him and I shook my head

"Who made you?" he asked whispering again

"My step parents" I answered truthfully

We didn't have time to talk about anything else.

"Ladies and gentleman I represent you the royal couple, Prince Edward Masen Cullen and his Princess Isabella Marie Swan"


	3. My favorite color

**Hello everyone thank you for your wonderful review I really appreciate it. I know that I make a lot of mistakes but for personal reasons I don't want to get a beta. Thanks everyone who follow, review and favorite my story you guys make my every day. Ok I decided to make an EPOV to show his life and how he deals with everything.**

Chapter 3: My favorite color

EPOV

I woke up early having a hell of headache and I could feel the warm female body next to me. I was absolutely sure that I wasn't in my room. I didn't allow any woman in my room. The girl next to me had strawberry, blonde hair and her name was… I think Tanya, but I wasn't sure.

Last night's events were kind of a blur. I had just turned twenty six and I went out to celebrate with my two bests friends but that was the last thing I could remember clearly.

I got up noiseless, got dressed and left the house as fast as I could, walking to my car that was hidden behind the house. Being a prince was a hard thing. Everyone was after me trying to make a story but unfortunately-for them- I was too careful.

As soon as I got into the great palace my father-and King- was awake waiting for me at the throne room. My mother was sitting next to him but she was quite and she had a gentle smile on her face.

Sometimes looking at them I couldn't believe I was their son. We didn't look alike. My father the great Carlisle Cullen had blond hair, blue eyes and even though he was fifty five years old he looked like my older brother than my father. He studied to be a doctor and he worked to the local hospital for ten years before his father-my grandfather and previous King-Edward Cullen the senior, passed away.

My mother, Esme Masen Cullen, had long honey-brown hair that reached her shoulders and soft brown eyes that I had the feeling that looked straight into my heart. She was beautiful and she spent her time between charities and her garden and her passion was to decorate.

And then it was me. I had green eyes, bronze hair that I couldn't rule and I was tall and muscular. I had graduated college and I was a doctor just like my father that I respected but I never worked at the hospital. Instead I was helping little children for poor families or orphan children.

My parents had been married for thirty years and even though it was an arrange marriage they were in love.

"Son, we need to talk" my father said

I sighed knowing what it was about to follow and approached my father. We had that conversation almost every day.

My father never agreed with my life. He wanted a perfect son who would be able to take the throne, and I was that son.

My father was tired and he wanted to have some time for his wife, so he wanted to make me a King, but there was something that I needed to do first. We had that rule which said that to become a King you have to be married and I didn't want to find a wife, Why to have a woman since I could have every woman I wanted.

"Edward, I know your opinion and as your father I respect your wishes but as a King, I have to make sure, that my people are in good hands. I sent messengers all around the world that the King needs a wife and we already found one. According to my reports, she is decent young woman and her parents agreed to that marriage. They are already travelling to come here and as soon as they get there you will marry her"

"You did what? Did you even think to talk about it first? This stupid rule is unfair Carlisle. You can't expect me to accept this ridiculous thing"

"Watch it Edward, you are talking to your King" Carlisle said offended by my words

"I am asking my King, but my father. Are you ready to sacrifice me? I don't even know that girl. Probably she will be a selfish woman that she will only care about herself. Do you want someone like that for a Queen? And how am I supposed to start a family with a woman that I don't even love?"

"Edward, I met your father as the church and it was the best thing that ever happened to me" my mother said softly

"That was just luck. It doesn't mean that it will happen every single time"

"When you become the King, you will understand me son" my father said

I walked away frustrated and I walked straight into someone. I was ready to start yelling but suddenly I found myself into a hug.

"Edward" my cousin yelled

Alice Marie Brandon was a short little thing, she was eighteen years old with short black hair that flew in every direction and she had bright blue eyes. Her father and my father were siblings but her parents died in a car accident years ago and she was raised by Carlisle and Esme. She was like my little sister and we always look each other.

"Good morning Alice" I said forcing a smile. I wasn't in the mood for her energetic character right now.

"I know what Carlisle did" she said softly "But I have a good feeling about this" she said smiling

Alice always was like a physic or something. When she had those "feelings" no one could tell her otherwise.

"Alice they force me to get married" I said almost yelling

"For six months" she said and that caught my attention

"Excuse me?"

"After your marriage six months have to pass before you become a King, after that you can get a divorce" she explained

"So all I have to do is to be patient for six months?"

"Yeap" she answered and danced away from me happily.

….

That day had arrived and still I haven't seen the girl that I was supposed to marry, all I knew was that she sixteen years old. She was just a kid. I have met her parents though and if she was like them, six months was a long time.

Her mother was the kind of woman that I was always avoiding and her father was a poor excuse of a man that even that day he was smelled like beer.

I was in my room with my bests friends and I was getting ready wearing the mask I was supposed to wear a tradition that was years old.

"Man calm down, six months" Jasper said for the billionth time

I met Jasper Whitlock at college a night that I was at the library studying. He had a fight with some baseball guys and I helped him. Since then we were best friends. He studied economy and I offered him a job as my counselor because he was the only one that I could trust. After college he moved to the palace from Texas and he never left.

He had blond, curly hair and bright brown eyes. He still had the accent but it worked like magic to the women. He had the great ability to calm everyone and he was the most affective person I have ever met.  
"Let me guess, Alice?" I asked

"We talked" he confirmed

As soon as Jasper saw my cousin, he never looked away. They had been together for a year now and they thought that it was a secret but they were mistaken. I knew about their relationship but I never told them anything, I respected their privacy and I was happy for them.

"Dude you marry a younger woman… Sweet"

"Not funny Emmett" I said rolling my eyes

Emmet McCarty was my second best friend and I met him at the college as well. He was at the football team but he also studied diplomacy and now he was my best man too. I had him at the palace as the head security but I also heard his advices as well.

He has curly brown hair and deep blue eyes and even though he was a huge guy he had a soft heart. I and Jasper called him the big teddy bear.

One day when Jasper's sister, Rosalie visited he announced that she's going to be his wife and he was right. They weren't married yet but they had been together for five years and I was sure he was going to pop the question soon.

Rosalie was living at the palace but she was working as a mechanic. She was like a model, blonde hair, green eyes, long legs, perfect body and when she wanted it she could be the biggest bitch alive. But when she liked someone… she could kill for him.

When we were ready I took my place I saw James and his daughter to approach me slowly. I couldn't see her face because it was covered by a mask but when she stood next to me she was sobering, not something I expected.

I asked her who made her and she pointed to her parents.

"My stepparents" she had whispered

When everything finished we walked to my room to get ready for the big party and it was the first time that I saw her face.

She had brown hair that reached her waist, pale, perfect skin and the deepest brown eyes I had ever seen. They had a weird chocolate color and I was drowning in them. And then I saw it.

As she took away the fabric that hid her arms I saw many different scars and bruises. They covered most of her skin and they were everywhere.

"Isabella" I whispered softly

"Bella" he corrected immediately

"Who did this to you?" I asked

I knew I was being rude and that those word shouldn't be the first she would hear from me but I had the need to know who did this to her and punish them.

"It's nothing" she answered quickly and covered her arms again.

I let it pass but I wouldn't forget and I explained my plan to her about the six month marriage thing and she agreed seeming relieved. It was strange but I felt disappointment when she told me that she agreed to get a divorce after six months.

"Shall we go?" I asked offering my hand

She gave me her hand smiling softly, her doe brown eyes staring me and I was speechless

Brown was my new favorite color.

**Womanizer Edward found someone he actually likes…. Ok maybe I won't do another EPOV it was extremely hard to do this. I hope you like it.**


	4. Like a normal family

**Hello everyone I am back thank you again for your reviews I really appreciate it. I decided to update since I already succeed to every test I had so far and I am happy .This is a BPOV chapter.**

Chapter 4: Like a normal family

**BPOV**

A month had passed since the day that I got married with Edward Cullen and I was staying at the palace but nothing had changed much. Victoria and James stayed with us as my parents and they kept put pressure on me because I was sleeping in a different room from Edward.

They kept abusing me and every day I had to cover my bruises and the scratches because Edward has seen them and I couldn't tell him the truth. It didn't matter anyway, in five months Edward would become the King of Isle Esme and in five months I would be back in my old life.

I got up and wore the velvet, deep blue, floor length dress that was in front of me and walked out of my room. I should wear my tiara as well but I didn't want all this attention on me so I ignored it.

I walked around the palace watching in amazement as I saw the golden door's knob, the crystal glasses, the elegant decorations, the small and precious figurines and the portraits on the wall that showed the Kings and the Queens.

In one of those portraits were Edward's parents, Carlisle and Esme that I had met them the day after our wedding. They were both nice and they welcomed me in their family like I was their daughter.

Esme told me that if I ever needed anything she would be more than happy to help me and Edward had kissed my hand and told me to not to worry because I had his support.

Esme looked like my mother in a way. She was sweet, caring and she loved really much her family. She was more serious than my mother but I knew that if Renee was alive she would have love Esme.

I wasn't sure how Charlie would react towards Carlisle, maybe he would respect the fact that he is a King but probably would have much fun making Edward miserable and he would have Phil taking part in this. Of course the three of them would be really worried because Edward is ten years older than me and they would want me happy.

My attention caught a portrait with two persons, a woman and a man, a King and his Queen. The man looked into the wife's eyes and he had a smile to his face. The woman was smiling and he was touching his face with her hands. The man looked a lot like Edward, he had the same bronze hair but blue eyes and the woman had long brown hair and emerald green eyes like Edward.

"My grandparents" I heard a velvet voice and Edward stand next to me "Edward senior and his wife Elisabeth"

"You look like him" I told him and I noticed a small smile on his lips

"Yeah I know. He was the first man on the family that he actually choose his wife" he told me calmly

"He was lucky. He seems like he is in love with her" I said smiling

"Yes Carlisle said that they were always together and even though they had their fights they couldn't be away from each other"

I just smiled and looked at him for a while. I wasn't alone with him after our agreement in his room and I felt strange, it wasn't uncomfortable at all but weird if you consider that he was my husband.

"Do you want to walk around for a while? At the garden?" he asked and he offered me his hand

I nodded smiling and took his hand biting my lower lip. I felt a spark to run all over my body the moment my hand touched his and I looked at his face to see if he felt it too. I was met with his piercing eyes and I was speechless. I felt weak and my knees were shaking.

He smirked and looked away from me giving me a chance to control myself.

We walked hand in hand around the garden and Edward told me stories of him and his cousin, Alice running around playing games while Esme and Carlisle were there laughing and playing with them.

He showed me every little place he had been and he talked to me about his single life and how he used to sneak in after a night out.

I told him about my parents and how I ended up living with James and Victoria, I told him my dream, which only my parents and Phil knew, to become a writer and I told him that I wanted to travel around the world.

We ended up sitting at the small garden and he was holding both my hands to his listening to me.

"I… I would like to continue my school. I know that we agreed to stay for six months but still…"

"Bella you don't have to be hesitant. We can hire a teacher and continue your studies. Actually I am glad to hear that" he said smiling "Most girls would have been content just to enjoy those five months and just not care about anything else"

"I'm not most girls" I told him softly

"I can see that" he stroked my hand softly and I smiled

"Edward, you are hiding your wife from me"

We both jumped in surprised as we heard the loud laugh of two men. We hadn't realized that we were so close to each other before his friends appeared.

I had met his friends after the wedding and I was surprised to see that they were both crazy. The blond one, Jasper was a gentleman and I would be lying if I didn't tell that I was helpless in his hands especially when he was talking with that hot accent; however I loved Emmett from the first moment I talked to him. He was huge and scary at the beginning but I discovered that he was a teddy bear.

"We were just talking Emmett" Edward told him but he never left my hands

"How are you Bells?" Emmett asked like we knew each other for years "My apologies" he bowed deeply and kissed my hand" how are you today my Queen"

I giggled loudly "Not yet Emmett" I told him but then got serious "I am very well my dear friend thank you"

"I like her, she's good" Emmett told Edward and sat next to me

"I thought you liked me baby" we heard a musical voice and Rosalie, his girlfriend appeared and sat to his lap "Hello Bella"

I blushed and looked at my feet. Rosalie had something that made me admire her and unable to talk to her. She was so beautiful that hurt my self esteem and even though she was friendly from the beginning I still couldn't talk to her.

"Hello" I murmured

"Bella, here you are!"Alice run to me and threw her arms around my neck

She was excited and she had told me since the first moment that we would become great friends.

I hugged her back smiling softly and she messed my hair "Tonight at my room we have a girl's night" she smiled and then returned next to Jasper.

Jasper kissed my hand and then Alice's. For a moment they looked each other and I noticed that Edward nodded to Emmett knowingly. It seems that Alice and Jasper had a thing for each other and their friends knew about this.

As I was surrounded by them I couldn't help but think that maybe they were royals and rich people but they loved each other one way or another and they were just like a normal family, like the family I wanted.

The moment I had that thought I shook my head, I was here just for five months I shouldn't bond with them, I turned my head and saw that Edward was watching me and I realized my mistake. I was already bond to them and it would hurt me to leave them behind…


	5. Freedom

**Hello guys sorry I was late but I was sick and finally my exams are over… so I will continue this story yayyyy and might I'll be able to upload more often **

Chapter 5: Freedom

Being the Queen to be was amazing and the most amazing thing that ever happened in my life was Edward. Alice and Rosalie had said that he used to sleep around a lot but since the moment we had gotten married he was all the time at the palace and he was spending all his free time with me.

We were walking around smiling and telling stories to each other, we had visited the town and I was official introduced to the people and we spend hours together to teach me how I should act around the royals. I wasn't fool I knew that our marriage was a huge act that it would end in five months but I knew that we could be friends.

Victoria and James still stayed at the palace with me and they kept put pressure on me.

Edward knew about them and their abusive ways towards me but he never acted so far. However there was a time he reacted and still every time I think about it a huge smile crossed my face.

**_I was in my room trying some of the new dresses that Alice had bought for me when Victoria and James burst into the room and they closed the door._**

**_"We need to talk" Victoria had said_**

**_I rolled my eyes but I sat down anyway to hear what they had to say._**

**_"What happened?" I asked_**

**_"You need to get pregnant" James said serious_**

**_"Excuse me?" I asked surprise_**

**_"Or at least pretend you are" Victoria continued_**

**_Neither of them knew my deal with Edward or that the first night of our marriage we spent it apart, they believed that we had a normal relationship._**

**_"It's been a month since you got married Bella, almost two, you need to get pregnant. A pregnancy will ensure your place at the palace." James had said_**

**_"It's not up to me" I had answered rolling my eyes again_**

**_"Then pretend to be pregnant" Victoria said having the nerve to act mad_**

**_"I'm not going to do this, being pregnant is a great deal and I won't pretend anything" I had said angry._**

**_"You will because you can't do anything else. If we weren't in your life you would be in an orphanage, but you were always like that. A selfish little bitch that didn't show any gratitude to the persons that they raised her" James had yelled._**

**_I hadn't the chance to answer back because at that moment the door flew open, hitting the wall and a furious Edward walked inside, grabbed James's neck and threw him on the wall._**

**_"How you dare to talk like that to her?" he had asked furious_**

**_"She's my daughter" James had dared to talk_**

**_"She is my wife and the Queen of Isle Esme and I demand your respect" Edward had yelled "If you can't respect her you have no place in my home you are free to go" then he turned to me and took my hand "let's go Bella" he had said and with that we left the room together._**

"Why are you smiling miss?" Alice asked and I turned back to reality.

"Just thinking" I answered grinning "So what is the lesson of the day?" I asked

Every day Alice and Esme were teaching me different things and some tips of what I should do at some occasions.

"A Queen must be kind and sweet towards her people, don't forget while the King is busy you will have to deal with some of the problems" Esme said

"It sounds difficult" I said terrified that I would do something wrong eventually

"Don't worry honey we will be here next to you" Alice assured me.

"Alice? Mom? Can I borrow my wife for a little while?' Edward asked appearing at the door

"Of course honey" Esme answered

Edward took my hand and we walked out to the garden and he smiled softly.

"I have a present for you" he said and smiled wider

"Present? What it is?" I asked excited

"Your stepparents are leaving tomorrow" he announced proudly

"Really?" I asked and he nodded "Thank you, thank you, thank you" I threw my arms around his neck too excited to care and I kissed his cheek softly.

However as soon as I understood what I had done I blushed and let him go looking at my hands.

"Sorry" I said softly

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him and I rest my head to his chest. We stayed like that for a few minutes and when I looked at his face I met his green eyes.

He lifted his hand and stroked softly my cheek and he bend down slowly as I tilted my head towards him, our lips almost touching.

"Edward!" Emmett's booming voice made us jump in surprise and we broke apart looking both awkward as Emmett appeared. "Eddie we need you for a second"

"I'm coming" he told him still looking at me.

"See you" I told him softly ad he smiled to me as Emmett grabbed his arm and started walking inside.

I let out a frustrated sigh and I sat down looking at the beautiful red rose in front of me and started thinking. With Victoria and James gone I would be free and after that I would have the chance to go away without them even know it.

But something else made me to smile. It was useless to try to deny it anymore. I fell in love with Edward the first moment I saw him and being so nice to me and overprotective made me to fell for him even more. I wasn't pretending anymore and maybe it wasn't so bad after all to be his wife. Maybe Victoria and James were the reason for my happy ending…

**Not my best chapter I know but I am trying**


	6. Mine

**Ooc ****I am so sorry guys but my brother was in town and as much as I love him he drives me crazy and has me on the edge… However here I am. I want to thank again everyone who reviewed, favorite and followed this story.**

Chapter 6: Mine

After my almost kiss with Edward I thought that things were going to be uncomfortable but I was surprised that I find out that it was far from it. Actually it was like a little game. He would look at me from afar and every time I met his eyes he would give that half smile and I wanted to do was to run to him, wrap my arms around him and never letting him go.

The same day that we almost kiss Esme announced that we have to go to a parade for as the royals and just like that my mood changed. I was nervous, it was the first public thing I would do as a princess and I was shaking. However that was silly because as usual Alice and Rosalie were with me and they gave me a hand.

Alice picked my outfit and Rosalie did my hair and make-up. I wore a silk red skirt that reached my knees, a cute black shirt and high black heels. My hair was curly and fell on my back freely and I wore a red weird hat. I had on just my wedding ring and no one could tell that I was wearing make-up. I looked cute, a little older than I was but cute.

The streets were crowded and as we were passing with the big limo people were waving and smiling. Edward had his window rolled down and he was waving to his people and I was smiling to them kindly. Esme was sitting next to me and she was nodding approvingly. We showed to our people the respect they deserve by acknowledging them.

"What this parade is about?" I asked Edward

"It's for people that fought for this country, we are talking about heroes" he answered smiling

I smiled back and look out of my window and something caught my eye. She was hiding behind the crowd, she was holding a baby in her arms and she was looking scared. She was wearing a very old dress maybe blue or purple, dirty and her shoes were destroyed. She has her baby wrapped around an old blanket.

"Can we please stop the car?" I asked

As soon as the car stopped I opened the door and walked towards that girl but I stopped the guards that were ready to follow me. I turned my head and saw that Esme was smiling and Edward looked curious.

I approached the woman smiling.

"My princess" she duck her head down making her dirty hair to fell on her face

"Hello, what's your name?" I asked

"My name is Whitney" she whispered still not looking at me

"How old are you Whitney?" I asked

"I'm fourteen" she said

"And this is your brother?" I asked gesturing the baby

"No Steve is my son my princess" she answered almost whispering

"Your son?" I asked shocked. That girl was just two years younger than I was she was a child herself and she had already a baby? "Where do you live?" I asked

She didn't answer me instead she turned her head to the dark alley behind her and I clearly could see her handmade, cot, made by dirty clothes broken furniture.

"I was raped" she explained in a whisper. She was explaining this just to me and I leaned closer to hear her "When I got pregnant I didn't want to kill the baby just because a sick prevent man did this to me but my parents got angry. They kicked me out of the house and disowned me. I am living here since I gave birth to him"

I had already tears in my eyes. I took off my expensive, heavy coat and wrapped it around her skinny shoulders and she immediately curled into it welcoming the warmth. I looked at the baby and he was smiling and then turned to the crowd having Whitney by my side.

"This parade, this festival is about the heroes and I'm not saying that the soldiers aren't but maybe there more people who deserve that title. A father that tries to make his family happy, a doctor who fights every day with death, a teacher who tries to make the kids to learn about the history, a mother that spend every day with her children supporting them, a girl that decides to do the right thing despite her parents' will. There are stories about people that we don't know and if we don't care we will never find them out. This girl" I pointed at Whitney who was looking at me shocked "for me is a hero and I bet that there are people around us who knows her story and just choose to ignore it but I won't"

I approached Edward's father and as a sign of respect to the King I bow softly "My King if I am allowed I would like to choose Whitney as my maid" I said softly

Carlisle looked at me smiling and he nodded softly. He was in charge now.

"Your kid will be raised at the palace and I, personally, will take care of his education, both of you will stay at the palace. As princess' maid you will be paid very well and you won't have to worry about house or money anymore" he told her kindly

Whitney had tears in her eyes and she aimed to kiss Carlisle's hand but he shook his head and patted her shoulder softly. Esme got out of the car and took Whitney's hand as she led her to our car and I looked at Edward that had a funny gleam in his eyes looking at me.

**EPOV**

After that the parade started again but I couldn't look away from the beautiful creature next to me. She was amazing and I liked her more and more every second. She had taken the baby from Whitney and she was looking at him smiling and I couldn't stop the images of Bella and my child in her arms. She would be an amazing mother. Maybe it sounded sick that I wanted a sixteen years old as the mother of my kids but two months now that I was with her I had fall for her… hard.

As soon as we were back to the palace I cancelled my plans for the day and I decided to take my wife away for a couple of hours, to be just me and her. I have never felt that way. Usually I wanted to get what I could from someone and just move to the next one but with Bella everything was different.

I didn't tell her where we were going I just told her to pack an overnight bag and we were off before lunch. I was planning to go with her somewhere that I usually went when I was a kid and I wanted to be alone. It was a small clearing with flowers and trees around it and it was like a small paradise. I never showed this to anybody but suddenly I wanted to share it with Bella.

When we got there her eyes focused on the scenery around and she smiled softly, amazed.

"Do you like it?" I asked

"It's beautiful. How did you discover this?" she asked

"Well when I was a kid my parents barely said no to me. My program was so full that I barely had time to make friends or play so anytime that I could just act like my age my parents allowed me to do anything I wanted. You will be surprised of how many ways I know to get away from the palace" I said smiling as I took off my jacket, lied it down and we sat on it.

We stared for a little while into each other eyes and I was trying hard to find a way to explain my new found feelings to her and at the same time I was terrified that she wouldn't feel the same for me. Finally Bella looked away and grinned.

"Tell me your biggest dream and you worst fear" she said softly

I smiled because she just gave me the chance and I sighed ready for whatever she had to say.

"My biggest dream…." I looked into her chocolate brown eyes "is to be with you, to forget about our deal and try for something real" I confessed watching her face

"And your worst fear?" she whispered

"That you won't feel the same"

We looked each other and something snapped. I didn't know who started it but when her lips crushed mine I didn't care. I cupped her face in my hands holding her close to me and kissed her deeply enjoying the softness of her lips and the little sounds she made.

I ran my hands to her beautiful neck, to her soft brown hair, landing them at her hips and she had her arms around my neck and I felt her small hands as she was playing with the hair at my back neck.

I let bit her lower lip and earned a small moan that escaped her mouth and I smiled. We stopped kissing but never pulled away from each other as we were wrapped in a hug inches apart. I could feel her breath on my face and I smiled. My hands were making small circles at her exposed back and her hands were busy exploring my face.

I was happy.

**BPOV**

I was happy… I was in love and that amazing creature just told me that he wanted to stay with me beyond those six months. I was in his arms and for the first time we had kissed. No interruptions, no one around just Edward and me.

I kissed his lips again and he returned but this time it was softer, tender. He wrapped his arms tighter around my waist and moved his lips to my neck kissing it and sucking on it softly. My eyes closed and my hands went to his soft beautiful hair and held his lips there. His mouth did amazing things to me and I felt like I was on fire.

His lips returned to me as we lie down on his jacket and he hovered above me. I wanted to feel him. As he read my thoughts he let his body to touch mine and his hands let my hips travelling towards my breasts. As he was ready to really touch me his phone rang.

I rolled my eyes but he surprised me. He didn't even looked away from me as he took out his phone and threw it away. He gave me a smirk and bent his head down again and bit-yeah bit- my neck. I found this extremely erotic and moaned softly.

"We should go before I do something really stupid" he whispered

"Why it will be stupid?" I asked as I felt his tongue moving at my neck

"You are sixteen" he said in a pained voice as his lips moved to my collarbone

"We are married" I denied letting him go

He was ready to say something and I was sure that if I let him he would try to get away from me so I reached for him and kissed him softly. I wasn't planning on letting him go now that finally he was mine.


	7. In love

**Hello everyone I am baaaaack I know I am late so hopefully you are still here with me**

Chapter 7: In love

"Bella we should go back" Edward murmured as he kissed me one more time and wrapped his arms tighter around my waist.

We had been like this for almost three hours making out and just enjoying the feeling of him as his lips were travelling from my lips to my neck and all over again.

Every time his lips were travelling to my neck I let out a breathy moan and he was just ignoring it. I was sure that he did on purpose; the good part was that he never stopped. He kept kissing me and running his hand to my body.

"Not yet" I whispered and pulled his lips back to mine wrapping my arms tighter around his neck and pulling him closer.

He growled and kissed my lips deeper and laid me back down to the grass and got on top of me. I was kissing him back and pulling him closer as I melt in his arms.

He kissed my neck to my collarbone and for the first time his hand slipped underneath my t-shirt stroking my lower back moving toward my belly and up to my breasts.

I let out a shaky breath and bit my lower lip and he gave me a sexy smirk as he bend his head down and started sucking my belly button licking it softly.

As I was lost at the sensation his phone rang but he never stopped his kisses.

"Edward your phone" I whispered

"I know" he replied and he started moving his lips towards my neck again and he stayed there, kissing, licking and biting my neck stroking my belly and letting his body to crush mine.

"Maybe it's something important" I told him moaning

"More important than this?" he asked and looked into my eyes before he kissed my lips deeper.

His phone rang again and he touched his forehead to mine and sighed.

"Sorry baby girl" he answered his phone "it better be good" he growled and listened to whomever he was talking."Yeah we are coming" he said and hanged up.

"Our fun is over?" I asked pouting

"It just begun baby girl" he winked and got up helping me up.

We both straighten our clothes and as soon as the ridiculous blush left my cheeks we returned back holding hands and smiling to each other.

As soon as we got into the palace all I saw was a blur and then I was crushed into a tight hug and Alice was bouncing excited up and down.

"I knew it since the first moment I saw you that it wouldn't be just for six months. You are perfect for each other and you belong here with Edward. Oh Bella it will be so great that you will stay here forever and don't worry I will help you with everything you don't have to worry about anything" she said in a rush and then she turned to Edward and hugged him tightly

"I knew that Bella was your perfect match and I am so happy you are happy oh it was about time to get it together. I was so worried with all those women you were with every day but I didn't want to tell you anything and make you mad"

"Alice, slow down" Edward said laughing and messed her hair "we are happy too. Do you know why Carlisle asked to come here immediately?"

"No he asked all of us to meet him at the throne room. He wants Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie as well"

We walked into the throne room together all worried. Calling Edward and his niece was normal but the fact that he asked Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie as well was weird. I am not saying that Carlisle was ignoring them on the contrary he was really nice to them but he didn't request their presence when he was talking to Edward.

When we entered the guards bowed deeply, something that still I couldn't use to. I smiled gently to them and looked at Rosalie.

"What happened?" I asked worried

"We don't know yet but is something bad. As soon as we got in the King took Emmett away and he seemed really worried" she said

"Thank you all for coming here and I'm sorry for interrupting anything" he said looking between me and Edward "but something happened and I wanted to inform you everyone that from now on each one of you will have extra guard with you" he said and he wrapped his arms around Esme protectively.

"Dad what's going on?" Edward asked softly

Carlisle didn't answer instead he gave to Edward a brown envelope and immediately Edward tensed and pulled me closer to him.

"Edward? What's wrong?" I asked

He gave me the envelope and I pulled out from it a pack of photos and when I looked at it I saw Esme's picture, Rosalie's, Alice's and mine. The pictures were from last week when we were the four of us at the garden and each one of them had a target around our faces.

"Someone is stalking us?" I asked and looked at the pictures again "They are blackmailing us or something?"

"We don't know yet Isabella but we should be careful. You already have bodyguards anyway but from today and until we get whoever did this I will double your protection" he said serious

"We are not worried for Rosalie and Alice so much as we are worried about you and Esme" Emmett explained "You are the future Queen and Esme is the Queen but we really need be prepared for everything" Emmett said

I nodded and curled into Edward's arms as he kissed my cheek softly.

I saw Esme smiling and I knew that this was the first time since we got married that Edward showed affection towards me in front of his parents. I smiled back and wrap my arms around Edward.

"Don't worry baby girl I won't let anyone hurt you" he whispered in my ear and kissed my lips softly.

"I know" I answered truthfully and kissed him back softly.


End file.
